Hyna Pokemon Adventures
by Generalhyna
Summary: Awaken Arabella Hyna Kelly! Taken from her world, and placed in the pokemon world, Arabella must capture the toons who are her freinds, the normal pokemon and help red and his freinds stop team rocket, the elite four ecedra.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awaken Arabella Hyna Kelly**

**A/N:**

"Jama"=Regular speak

'_Jama_'=Thoughts or the pokedex or my toon friends talking and pokespeak

"**Jama"=**Machine

In the outskirts of Pallet town in the Kanto region, a young girl, with brown hair with blond streaks, a pokeball and egg next to her and a bag, slowly opens her eyes.

'_Where, where am I? all I remember is going to bed and then…I see Arceus-sama, the god of the pokemonverse, then bright light then nothing, except I feel a gentle breeze on my face. Am I outside?'_

The girl then opened her eyes, winceing at the bright sunlight, as she raised a hand to cover her eyes, till they adjusted to the brightness, however once they did, she noticed that her hand looked cartoonic '_what-the'_ was what she thought as she quickly stood up, but cluched her head "Dizzy, brain rush, goddess I gotta be careful about that" she said, shaking her head as the dizziness passed, and she got a good look at herself.

Basically she looked like the female character from Pokemon black and white, only the front of her hair was always loose that she tucked it behind her ear (a habit she always does), and instead of a pink visor, she wore a blue and purple sun hat.

"This is spooky" was all the girl could think of, before pincing herself, and feeling pain "ok, even spookier" she said after looking at herself, before looking down at the ground and sawed the pokeball, egg and two bags. The first bag looked like the one the female character has in pokemon Firered/Leafgreen, while the other one looked like it belonged the boy character in pokemon Platium. Bending down, she placed the backpack on her back, and then the shoulder bag, opening it up, and sawed it held a few items, namely a box that looked like to hold stones, a medicine/first aid box (with a potion in it), in the 6 normal pokeballs, 3 great and 2 Ultra Balls and 30 of each of Kurts custom pokeballs (which she titled as Apracorn balls), and in the large part that held Key Items, she founded an Old Rod, used to catch Magicarp, a badge case, and a weird black and purple Pokedex with a trinity symbol, and a Berry bag (Think of the one received in Pokemon firered/leafgreen). The second bag was empty.

"well this is strange (closeing the bag), oviously I am not dreaming, otherwise, I couldent feel how soft my now two bags feel, and the pain I felt when I pinched myself, so apparently that dream/vision of Arceus-sama was him transporting me to this place…wow" was all the girl said, before she sat down, and tipping her hat over her eyes as if she is thinking, till her eyes caught sight of the egg and pokeball.

"Woops, I guess I forgot about you two when I was looking through my bags" she said, as she stood up and picked up the pokeball, and opened it, a flash of light popped out, surpriseing the girl, as she took a step back, as the light took form into a shape, when it cleared, in its place, was a bulbasaur, with a noch in his left ear. Its eyes were close like it was asleep, it let out a yawn and opened its eyes.

'_that was a nice rest, deffently glad to get out of the pokeball'_ said the Bulbasaur, in a boys voice, symbolizing its male, looking up he sawed the girl "(Waving a hand) Hello there my name is Arabella, but you can call me Bella for short" said the Girl now Bella, as Bulbasaur stared '_uhhhh, hay'_ said the Bulbasaur staring at the human Bella, not sure how he became this girls trainer, or how his pokeball got to her.

"You do relize I understand you Vivi" said Bella, earning a raised Eyebrow from the Bulbasaur, Now named ViVi '_explian'_ "Well since were partners, I figure naming you is much better than not naming you (picks him up) you see it gives you an identity" she said, putting Vivi down and then looking at the egg, and picking it up.

It was, white…seriously it was compleately white, but Bella noticed that it also had tiny purple stars covering it, when it touches the right light, feeling it the egg felt like it was close to hatching, due to the movements and jurkyness "Hurry up and hatch little one, you have a friend that wants to come and play with you" whispered Bella softly, causing Vivi to smile at the girl.

***Crack***

That caused Bella and Vivis eyes to widen "Oh my gosh its hatching, Vi (takes off her backpack, puts it down, and the cracking egg, as she quickly stuffs her shoulder bag into the back packs main pocket then quickly picks the egg up) its hatching, and I have no idea what pokemon is in it" she said, panic evident in her voice.

After a few more cracks, the egg shell, fell away revealing what was in it…needless to say it was a real surprise to even Bella and Vivi.

In Bellas hands, was Count Bleck/Blumiere from Super paper Mario for the wii, as she reconized him, white cape, a gentlements hat, red monocle, a gaunt jack o lantern face, a face as pitch black as Midnight, white gloves and a red bowtie to add to his gentlemen appearance…now like I said, 'he was in Bellas hands' when he should really be about as tall as probably a young adult, only for him to be…about the same size as a plushie (that's as big as my hand).

All of his cloths, except for his monocle, felt soft like fuzz, his hands felt soft and squishy when she squeezed them (causing him to squeak, and his eyes turning blue in embarrassment), his eyes were big and round, further making him cute and innocent, as was his face. His puffy cheeks had rosey circles that stood out on his dark blue skin.

Right now, Girl and Spector were looking at one another, while Vivi looked between them…till Count Bleck broke the silence.

"Bleck, Bleck, Bleck, Count Bleck says, I ask you girl, who are you and why I was encased in a weird cramp space, in this small body, Finished Count Bleck"

"Um, I am gonna go on a limb that this is your Chibi-Plush body, My name is Arabella Kelly, and this is Vivi, and you didn't need to introduce yourself, as I know who you are Blumiere" said Bella, while Vivi had a question mark over his head, while Count Bleck had a look of surprise on his face, causing his already big eyes to widen.

"How do you know of my true name? Count Bleck Exclames, I never had revealed it to my henchmen, or to yourself, says count Bleck"

"Trust me Bleck (Sits down, and places Count Bleck on the ground, hovering only an inch off the ground, as he and Vivi looked at the girl) I know a lot about you and about Pokemon Vi, as where I come from, which is reality, you two are cartoons (pulls her backpack closer, as she opens it, and opens what she is calling her 'equipment bag' and pulls out the strange pokedex and one of the normal pokeballs she had), and are really popular where I come from" she says.

'_what do you mean popular Bella?'_ asked Vivi, earning a smile from the girl.

"What I mean is that pokemon is a popular frantrize in my world, theirs games, tradeing cards excedra, even fanfiction storys about you guys (turns to count bleck and points to him) you are a villain in a game called "Super Mario" wii version, and I know all about your habits and your deep desire to be reunited with Tipannie" she said, as she fiddled with the strange pokedex, as Vivi thinks over what she said, as Count Bleck tips his fuzzy hat '_does she really know that much about me' _he thought as Bella grew wide eyed at her pokedex.

"V, Bleck come here and look at this" she said, as she placed her pokedex down and the two came over to see what she was talking about. The pokedex interior did seem different, it had buttons that allowed Bella or a trainer to cancel evolution and to give info on a pokemon, but it also seemed to be able to tell other points of information; pokemon abilitys, her pokemon herself, what she owned and how many she owned, when she got to the part of the pokedex that tells about her pokemon…well when she selected the info about Bulbasaur, she was surprised to see the options, there were several choices separated by weird symbols; for example a fire and leaf (Representing data from pokemon firered and leafgreen) were separate options, a ruby, Saphire and Emrald in a circle like a trienity (Representing data from Pokemon Emrald, Saphire and Ruby, the same with a Pearl, dimond and a platinum orb for another representive, and a silver and gold wing representing data from pokemon Heartgold and SoulSilver.

'_wow, didn't know theres a lot of info on me'_ said Vivi, as Bella rubbed his head "that's data from each game in my world, I guess who ever took me to this world wanted me to be ready for anything" said Bella, as Count Bleck fiddled with the pokedex (the menu screan is like the pokedex in pokemon Firered and leafgreen) "Count Bleck states, that you humans think up the most complex of machines" he said, when he sawed a section with a question mark on it saying 'unknown' earning a question mark above his head, as he floated to Arabella and tugged on her pants.

"Count Bleck asks why is there an unknown entery inside this Machine?" he stated as Bella grabbed it "Beats me, let's see what it's all about" she stated as she sat down cross-legged, Count Bleck and Vivi crawling up into her lap, as she activated that section of the pokedex.

(Cue Bella, Vivi and Count Bleck getting wide eyed at the screen)

"What"

'_the'_

"Bleck"

Was all the girl, Pokemon and Spector said, as they looked at the screen, for on the screen…was Chibi Count Bleck

'_Count Bleck sir, that is impossible, you are not a pokemon, right?'_ asked Vivi, looking up to a stunned Arabella "That's right, he is supposed to be a spector, but look at this (holds the pokedex in front of them to show a point) hear Is his name, and type, which is a Ghost type (Fiddles with it) theirs no data which means youre just registered as a new pokemon, this is insane people" she said, lowering her arms, and tipping her hat downwards.

She stood like that for a few seconds before feeling better, and standing up (accidentally knocking Vivi and Count Bleck Down "THAT'S IT! Parently Arceus sama wants me to go on a pokemon journey (gets excited and grabs an empty pokeball (The one she pulled out of her bag) and places the stunned count Bleck into it before attaching it to her belt, putting the pokedex in her pocket and picking up a surprised Vivi, and putting her bag on her back.

"Were not gonna learn whats up just standing around here, let's go" she said running down the hill, still holding the stunned Bulbasaur in her arms, as the girl runs down the road to what maybe her biggest adventure ever.

A/N:

Cut and paste people on the first chapter of my story, I awoke in the pokemon world with a Bulbasaur and Count Bleck, just hatched out of an egg, and now I go into whatever town I was transported to, to begin my journey. Anyway peeps, read and review for the sake of continuation of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Vs Mew**

**Authors Notes: this is a week before Red begins his journey and I am mostly getting Vivi and Count Bleck to lv.10, or in Blecks case, getting him to 'evolve' (Or to get him to his real size) anyway, forgot to do a disclaimer, I the hyna general Kelly AKA Bella, own absolutely nothing. I do however own myself in hear.**

"All right Vivi, Tackle!" said the commanding voice of our heroine, as her Bulbasaur ViVi tackles a wild Rattita on the route to viridian city from Pallet.

Now audience, I ask, what is our heroine doing battling wild Ratatta and Pidgys? Simple, she is training her two pokemon to level ten, well she is working to get her Bulbasaur, Vivi to level ten, with Count Bleck she is trying to get him to evolve, to get to his full size. Using her pokedex to check to see the levels of her pokemon and how much experience they are gaining (on the pokedex it seems to only register the pokemon she had captured and not seen).

"Vivi, you're at the level need be, so return" said Bella, as Vivi turned and gave a nod _'right Bell'_ he said as Bella recalled him and placed his ball on her waist, as she grabbed Count Blecks pokeball "All right Bleck, now that V is at a specific Level, it's your turn, lets level you up till you evolve '_I hope soon you can evolve, your all ready at lv.10, and I will like to keep things ordered balanced'_ she thought, as she picked up Chibi Count Bleck into her arms and started to jog into viridian forest to battle the bug pokemon in their (since Bleck is a ghost pokemon in hear, he knows a few ghost type moves, like nightshade, shadow ball and a few of his own attacks, star shower, which is a form of a psychic attack, but I didn't want to keep relying on just the psychic attack, so that's the reason I ran into the woods).

(Veridian woods)

The viridian woods, a thick forest filled with an abundant of bug pokemon and the rare occasional Pikachu, but right now, before Bell went to capture a few pokemon of the forest, she was hard at work with Count Bleck to get him to a level to evolve to his bigger form.

The girl and the spector fought a few of the bug pokemon in the forest, since dispite being small as a plushie, it made way for Count Bleck to be fast and able to dodge attacks. After getting to Level 13, they stopped for a break and because Count Bleck felt funny according to him.

"what is this strange feeling Count Bleck says (cluches the place where his heart is) it feels strange and peculiar"

Suddenly, he begain to glow, which surprised Bella and Vivi (who was out of his pokeball as the three rested) (And secretly someone who was watching them in the trees), Count Blecks glowing form grew and altered as he grew to the same size as a young adult, about a few inches above Arabella, when the glowing subsided, their stood Count Bleck, no longer plushy sized or plushy looking, but now held a regal form, as he stood in attention (or floated in attention) and even had his cane back.

Count bleck then adjusted his monocle and took a good look at himself "Well, Bleck, I have returned to my former size and strength as I feel, says Count Bleck"

'_Blumiere'_ said a soft female voice from the trees, causing both Bella and Count Bleck/Blumiere to have a surprised look.

Looking in the trees, stood a Caterpie, but unstead of green, it was a light pink, its yellow circles, now a light violet and attached to the side of its head, was a rainbow butterfly hairclip, but what caught the three was the little Caterpies eyes, they were the kindness and brightest Blue, that they resembled small stars or the sky.

"Wow, it's a Caterpie, a shiny caterpie" said Bella, but Bleck/Blumiere didn't listen, instead he just floated up to where the shiny caterpie was in the tree, and for what looked like hours, when it was just a few seconds, Count Bleck broke the silence.

"Ti-Tippani?" he said, not speaking in third person, just stareing in amazement, as the shiny caterpie looked into his eyes and said the words that softened Count Blecks heart '_yes Blumire, it's me'_

Smiling, a big Jack o' lanturn smile, Count Bleck just grabbed Tippani into his arms and hugged her close "Tippani my love, I have not an idea of how you got into this form, but it matters not my love (looks into her eyes again, and gives her a kiss on her forehead), you are hear in my arms hear and now"

While Count Bleck and Tippani remanesed, Bella smiled at the two lovers, while Vivi was confused '_Arabella, I am curious who is Tippani and why is Bleck cuddling that shinny Caterpie?' _he asked, while Bella smiled and sat down, rubbing the top of Vivis head, as she explained Tippani's and Blumieres connection, and by the time she finished ViVi smiled at the lovely story, as Count Bleck and Tippani (Tippani still in Blecks arms) went to the young human and pokemon.

'_You are Arabella Kelly, correct?_ (Cue said girl nodding, as she grabbed Tippani gently into her arms) _Blumire told me all about you and how you know about us and this world'_ the response to the former human/pixle was a nod from the girl "Correct Tippi (Cue Blush from Tippani), in my old world I am quite a bookworm on cartoons, and I do collect stories from cartoons, which leads to my knowledge" she said, allowing tipanni to crawl on her shoulder to stay there, as Vivi Looked up to the girl.

'_So what do we do now Bella?'_ said Vivi, as Bella answered "we work to get Tippi to evolve into a Butterfree, then work on getting you and Tippi to Lv.13, before capturing some pokemon (Dream stating) hehe, I am gonna catch a cute Caterpie and named him or her Jelly, and a Weedle and named him Butter, so when they evolve into a Butterfree and Beedrill I have a Peanut Butter and Jelly team work team keehee" said Bella earning a sweat drop from Vivi, Tippani and Count Bleck, which Bella caught, as she rubbed the back of her head "Sorry guys, I just at times have a moment (Has a thought) oh yah, one more thing (Takes off her back pack, and reaches into her kit, and pulls out a normal pokeball) Tippi, in this world, pokemon like you have to be caught in a pokeball in order to be reconized that I am your trainer, and to prevent other trainers to capture you" she said, while Count Bleck eyes seemed to turn a bright Red as he seemed to tense up, and spread his cloak revealing a stary sky under it.

"Count Bleck will do anything in my power to prevent Tippani to be captured, anything, exclaimed Count Bleck" he said, as Bella placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down, as he lowered his cloak "Calm Down, that's why I am captureing Tippi, to prevent that from happening (Looks at tippani over her shoulder), just don't fight it when I tap this Pokeball on you, just relax, and let things flow" she said, as Tippani nervously nodded.

Bella then Tapped the pokeball on her head, and in a Bright red light it absorbed her, the pokeball button blinked once, before stoping, signaling the capture "There, now no one else can capture her, so calm down Bleck" she said, Putting Tippanis Pokeball on her Belt, then grabbing her pokedex to read it over. She recived data about Caterpie and basic stuff about them, then check Tippanis stats, she was at LV.5, which was good in Bellas Minds, seeing that she only needed two more levels to evolve into metapod, then three more into Butterfree. Grabbing Vivis pokeball and returning him, she turned to Count Bleck "Count Bleck I am asking you if you can use teleport and transport us to pallet town, the pokemon in that area will be weak enough for Tippani to battle till she evolves into Metapod and eventually Butterfree" she said, as Count Bleck tipped his hat.

"I would much rather not get Tippani into danger, but I will submit, if you are careful" he said as Bella hugged the count, and with a wave of his arms, the two flipped and disappeared.

(Outsirts of Pallet Town)

In a second flip Arabella and Count Bleck reappeared, and the second they appeared, Bella quickly whipped out Count Blecks pokeball, and recalled him '_good, nobody sawed Bleck and now _(Does a quick look around) _let's get to looking around'_ thought Bella as she walked down the street through Pallet, taking in the seanery "never thought I end up in this world, it feels nice and the pokemon (lowers her sun hat) I think I can make hundreds of pokemon friends that will never judge me because of my asburgers or just being different" she said outloud looking up, and seeing the approaching figures of Team rocket

'_uh oh, gotta hide'_ she thought before climbing up a tree to hide '_guess becoming a cartoon gave me cartoonic abilitys, I feel' 'Vivi: What do you mean Bella'_ said Vivis voice in Bellas mind, casuing her to be surprise, to grab his pokeball and look at him face to face (the top halfs of the pokeballs, like in the magna are clear tinted to allow aperson to see what pokemon is inside) '_ok, Vi, you and the others can apparently read my mind correct_ (Sees Vivi Nod) _great_' thought the girl as she overheard the team rocket grunts talk about a mysterious phantom Pokemon in the woods near Pallet town '_Mew, they are talking about Mew_ (Concern) _they are gonna hurt her' 'Bleck: who is Mew?' 'Mew is a legendary pokemon who is said to hold the Genetic material of all the pokemon out in this world'_

Looking down she sawed the cheeky figure of Red (magna), sticking his tounge out and going into the forest to hunt down the 'phantom Pokemon', the look Red was doing caused the girl and her pokemon in the pokeballs to sweat drop _'that cocy brat, uggg, I better follow to make sure Mew will be ok'_ thought Bella as she jumped out of the tree and onto the ground, as she quickly ran to the western forest near pallet town.

(Western forest)

In the forest, Bella letted out Vivi, Count Bleck and Tippani (who was riding on Count Blecks shoulder) to keep an eye out for Mew.

'_Bella, I am getting nervous, do you really think Mew-Sama is in this forest?'_ asked Vivi staying near Bellas leg's "I don't know, but all I care is that I want Mew to be safe and out of Team rockets grimy hands" said Bella, as she heared a sound, like someone is Battling "guys you hear that (Starts moving) follow me" she said as her pokemon and two friends followed.

Hiding in the bushes, they sawed Mew and the familiar character that Bella knows is Blue from the magna, standing there, face to face with Mew, and across from her hiding in the bushes was Red, spying on the boy and the battle.

'_guys watch carefully and let's get ready to ambush and pull Mew incase team rocket comes and rears their heads'_

After staring at Mew for a few more seconds, Blue pulled out a pokeball "Charmander GO!" and threw it, releasing his Charmander _'Got it Blue sir' _was what Bella understood what it said, and without hearing the command, sended out a flamethrower at Mew

'_Guess he didn't need to hear the instructions huh?'_ said Vivi, earning a nod from the other three, as they sawed Mew counter with an electric attack, the force of the two attacks created a blinding flash that canceled each other out

'_I guess they are evenly matched'_ said Tippani "Agreed, but let's see what the boy-o will do" said Bella, as the group watches Blue and Charmander on their next move.

"that's enough, Return Charmander" ordered Blue, as his Charmander gave a small grin, and recalled into its pokeball, much to the anger of Red, and to cause a Animi face-fall by Bella, Vivi, Count Bleck and Tippani '_he chose the cowards way to run'_ was what the group thought.

Standing up they then sawed Red charging on in with his Pollywhirl out and rareing to go.

"Fine then My turn, Go Poliwhirl (Gives the command) Water Gun!" he said as Poliwhirl utilized it against Mew, only for Mew to use thunder bolt causing Poiliwhirl to faint, and fall on his back with swirls in his eyes "Poliwhirl!" shouted Red as he went over to his pokemon, to see if he is ok "Hay Poliwhirl You're ok? Please get Up!" he said as Blue Looks on scolding at Reds imaturaity

Deciding that's enough, the girl and her pokemon decides to make herself known (why do you think mew stayed around, she sensed my presence) "Don't drop the bucket yet bros, till you see me fight" Exclamed Bella, earning the stares from Blue and Red (the two were staring at how strange Count Bleck is as a new pokemon species (in Blues case) and the shiny Caterpie (In reds case) "All right Miss phantom pokemon (Keeping Mews identity secret for now), prepare for a brawl (Points forward) OK! Vivi Vine Whip! Tippanie String Shot! Hold her steady" she said, as the two nodded and jumped into action, to do the command (Tippani was on Vivis head), wraping Mew up in silk and vines to keep her imobolized "Right now that's done, Count Bleck Star Shower!" she said, as Bleck letted out a laugh.

"Bleh, heh, heh, heh, heh, Bleck" he said, before holding his arms out, opening up his cape revealing the stary sky underneath, before a bunch of small stars surrounded him and struck Mew "Bleck, Bleck heheh, Bleck" (He is pretending on my mental command to not be able to speak normal human speak). Mew was dazzed, but not out, as she gave a small smile, before Telaporting out of her bindings, causing Bella to frown, then causing her eyes to widen on whats going on "LOOK OUT!" she screamed, only for an electric attack to strike all three of her pokemon, causing Vivi and Tippani to pass out, with scuff marks on their body, the same with count Bleck, only he was kneeling, his eyes Blue showing how low of energy he has, tipping his hat down with one hand, his other with his cane on the ground. Giving one last look, Mew then speeds away.

"Guys (Runs over to Vivi, Tippani and Count Bleck), you three ok?"

'_were fine_ (Smiles weakly)_ Mew-Sama was just to strong'_ said Vivi, before passing out.

'_I'm sorry Arabella, Blumire my love, I just wasent strong enough'_ said Tippani, feeling guilty, but Count Bleck, with his left hand, rubbed her side '_tippani my love, its ok, just as long as you are safe'_ he said using Tleapathy, earning a smile from Tippani before passing out.

Bella smiled at the strength of her pokemon, while Blue looked indifferent, before scoffing and turning to leave "Didn't you two see it? (Causes me and Red to turn to face him)…when I was battleing it? (Silence, as Red was busy stareing down, and I was listening with a firm look on my face, recalling Count Bleck into his pokeball) I could tell right away that it was superior to me by a lot, that's why I made Charmander stop his attacks (Pulls out his pokeball and walks away) always know what your limitations are. If you don't, then you're only beating on yourself (turns his back to the two) don't forget that" said Blue as he walks away deeper into the forest, till he was gone.

"I…Really… lost…" said Red stunned and upset, Bella noticed it, and recalled Tippani and picked up Vivi _'come on, let's give the boy some time alone to think over ok'_ she told her pokemon telepathy.

She dosent know why, or how, but all that matters is that she is in the pokemon world, and she knows she has a lot to learn as she takes her first step, in this land.


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Veridian training and captureing

**Authors Notes: think I am gonna quit on being a trainer or battling after my first lost in the pokemon world? Neigh, from loss we grow stronger and apply it to our life to learn and grow from it. Anyway, in this chapter, I begin to train the three pokemon I have to sixteen, while I am in the viridian forest, while I capture a few more pokemon (a few are members of the hyna squad, and one is just sweat like a real mommy)**

(Veridian forest)

Deep in the viridian woods, Arabella Kelly, an 18 year old, now in the body of a ten year old, outsider from reality, thrusted into the pokemon world was hard at work training her pokemon to reach a designated level, Lv.16, before leaving the woods.

A few days of training in the woods were good on her pokemon, as Tipanni seemed to not want to be a burden, pushed herself, to become strong, that she rose to evolve into a shiny Metapod (When I say shiny, she was violet and still had her hair clip and blue eyes), then soon a shiny Butterfree (her wings were a clear rainbow color, she had her Pixle butterfly hairclip on the left of her head, and her bright, clear blue eyes), Count Bleck was over joyed to see his beloved Tippani a Butterfree, that after I got her to Lv.16, left the two at the camp Bella setted up (in the Hollow of a tree, with a small fire pit to roast barrys to eat in a soup) (And Count Bleck is at Lv.16 as well), under Vivi (Now a Ivysaur) care, as She went out to train the three new additions to her team, Jelly (a Male Caterpie that's now a metapod due to an ambush from a few stray Beedrills), and Butter (A male Weedle) and a Pikachu with a Light Ball that is made into a earing he placed on his ear named Sparks.

Leaving the camp, and leaving behind her backpack, but taking her Kit, she setted out with her three pokemon with her in toe (well Butter was on her shoulder, she was carrying Jelly and Sparks was walking beside her on the ground.

'_hay Bell, ya'll think we'll find a purdy female Pikachu in these woods for yah know, for me to mate with'_ said Sparks, with a punkers accent.

"Beats me Sparks, it was pretty rare for me to find you, especially with a Light Ball, but then again you were attracted to the smell of barrys, when I was cooking them in a soup" said Bella, earning Sparks to rub his head with his tail, sheepishly.

**(Hears the cracking of twigs)**

'_(Sleepy) Arabella-nii, do you hear that?'_ said Jelly, sleepily (evolving into a Metapod means they tend to be sleepy as they slowly change into a butterfree), as Bella and Sparks _stopped 'yo I defintly hered it yo'_ said Sparks, as Bella got into a defensive poise '_Bella, you ok?'_ asked Butter "I am (lowers her voice), there is something comeing closer" she said, when suddenly two pokemon fell out of a bush, causing Bella amd Sparks to take a step back, as Butter held on tight to Bellas shoulder, as the three pokemon and human sawed what the two pokemon were they gasped.

The one laying face down Bella reconized as a Unova pokemon a Swak, Bella didn't question how a Unova pokemon ended up in Kanto, she'll ask it later.

The second one laying on the Swak, was a Male Pikachu, but what was odd about it was that it had short Spiky brown hair and a silver chained necklace with a crown, that it remined her of "Sora?" the Pikachu, reconized as being Sora from Kingdomhearts, heared the girl and opened its eyes (revealing sea blue eyes instead of a pikachus normal black ons) '_he-help us'_ he said weakly before passing out.

Bella sawed that both the Pikachu and Swak had cuts and burns adoned on their bodies, that she quickly reacted "(Puts down Jelly) Jelly, Butter you two into your pokeballs now (Grabbing their pokeballs and recalling them), Sparks run back to camp and tell Bleck, Tippani and Vivi, to prep a bed for these two, stat" she ordered '_on it'_ said Sparks, dashing torwars camp as Bella pulled out two great Balls, and tapped them onto the unconcus pokemons heads as they were sucked in, when the two balls didn't disappeared, she relized the force that took her to this world is allowing her to keep more than six pokemon. She took note of that and quickly ran to camp.

(Hyna Camp)

Once at the camp Bella wasted no time calling out the injured Swak and Pikachu, and (with Vivis help on laying the Swak flat on his back) placing them on the makeshift beds, she pulled out the medicine box (she stocked up on items in Vieridian before heading into the woods and had collected a bunch of barrys for her barry pouch in the woods), and started applying medicine on the wounds, using Burn heals to get rid of the burn marks on their bodys, then potions and super potions to get rid of the scratches. Tippani then helped in giving the two injured pokemon a sitres Barry to help them regain their health.

"good, Looks like Roxas and Sora are gonna make a full recovery, they just need to rest for a bit" said Bella, smiling at the two people, now pokemon who are resting, seeing her pokemon, Count Bleck and Tippanis confused looks, she told them about Kingdom hearts, the characters, about organization thirteen, ecdra "I can tell that the Pikachu is Sora by the fact he has spiky brown hair and he has Soras necklace around his neck and deep blue eyes, and for the Swak being Roxas, look at his leg on his right knee, and you will see a birth mark for the roman numeral for thirteen" said Bella, as they looked at the spot and their it was the roman numeral for thirteen.

"Count Bleck says that this odd, Bleck"

"Maybe, and a lot of this is odd, but right now, we must focus on whats with us right now, because I doubt this is the last I will find toons trapped in pokemon bodys or toons shrunken and changed" she said, as her pokemon stared in silence, as she tended to the two pokemon, added to the team and, helped her out in anyway they can.

**Chapter 4: the secret of Kanguskan**

A week in the viridian forest

Deep in the viridian woods, we see Blue and his charmander out of his pokeball, in the middle of a wooded clearing, Blues arms crossed, his eyes closed, his breathing slowed, as he listens to the sound of the forest, his Charmander, calm and slowed to Breath, to keep quiet and awaits to hear an order from his trainer.

Cue the ruffling of leaves in a bush, which was caught by Blue.

"(Not even turning his head) Charmander go!" he yelled, as Charmander obeyed and lanched a flame thrower to the bush.

Whatever was in the bush fell out behind Blue, causing him to turn around and walk to it, the out cold pokemon was a Venomoth _'So a venomoth'_ thought Blue as he took out his pokedex and looked up Venomoths data, which unfortunally, signified he has one "(Huff) I've already caught one" he said closeing his pokedex and putting it in his pocket, and return to his former poise of waiting _'will you come out…?'_ he thought, waiting, as his Charmander looked at his master with hopeful eyes.

(With Bella)

Training a week in the Viridian forest, defintly helped Bella and her pokemon who haven't got to LV.16, get to LV.16 (Except for Roxas and Sora who were both already at LV.16 when she saved them). After Roxas and Sora awoke, Bella explained what is going on, and how she knows about them, about the world of Pokemon and about Count Bleck and Tippani, and about herself and her world. The two admitted how it's weird to be in a new world, but they took it with a strong face, and listened to Arabella in battle, and became close to her and the others.

Using Bleck to teleport out of the forest, into the city to get items (Potions, status fixing items, a excape rope or two and food for herself and her pokemon), then teleporting back where Bella was last in the woods.

Right now, Bella had Vivi Out of his pokeball, him following at Bellas legs, Roxas, Sora and Sparks Pokeballs on her waist belt, and Jelly (Now a butterfree), Butter (Now a Beedrill), Count Bleck and Tippani in her Back pack, with Count Bleck using his magic to allow the four of them to see out of her bag (the same for all future pokemon Bella caught).

Right now, Bella and Vivi were looking and going for the exit of the forest.

"Ok, I am gonna admit it (Sits on Vivis head) were officially lost in the woods" said Bella

'_maybe it would have been best to have gotten a map of this place'_ said Vivi

"good idea V, I blame myself and my thoughtlessness" said Bella standing up and putting her hands in her head.

Suddenly, Vivis noched ear twitched at a sound that's coming from the leaves in a bush '_Bella do you hear that?'_

Bella then straightens up to listen "Eee Yarrggg" exclaims a familiar voice, causing both Trainer and pokemon to deadpan

"Red" the two said in Unison, as they walked to where they heared Reds voice and sawed him gritting his teeth about something, his Pollywhirl out, and at his side.

"The boy didn't seem to see the two as he was distracted by something "Where the heck did it go? (Under his breath) Stupid Caterpie" he said

'_guess he is looking for a caterpie, Vi'_ said Bella using Telepathy, as the two continued to watch Red fume, till Bella, Vivi, even Red and his Pollywhirl heared a slight russling from a bush, causing a few heads to turn.

"Oh, ho, HO!" exclaimed Red, believing it's the Caterpie he wanted "Go Polliwhirl" he said as Pollywhirl chirped '_Yes Red' _ as he ran through the bush, followed by Red, and also Bella and Vivi.

"Did you catch it? Did you-"

"Red look!" exclaimed Bella Pointing

Red turned his head to where Bella was pointing, and was shocked to find his Polliwhirl had fainted "WHAT!" exclaimed Red, as he ran to his fainted Pokemon, Bella and Vivi following and kneeling to study over Poliwhirls fainted form "He'll be ok, just needs some rest and a potion and he'll be ready for a fight" she said, as Red looked at her "thanks um…" "Arabella (pauses) Arabella Hyna, but you can call me Bella for short" she said standing up "Vivi, you have been quiet are you-"

But when Bella turned around, she sawed that Vivi was covered in scorch marks and had fainted "VIVI!" she yelled as she ran to her Ivysaur, and kneeled next to him. "Damm I wasn't looking, whoever had done this (Gets a angery look) will pay"

"So that Poliwhirl and Ivysaur both has an owner" said a familiar voice to Red and Bella, as they turned their heads to see a smirking Charmander and his smirking trainer Blue

"We thought they were a wild pokemon when we attack (smirks; and Bella reconizes the true meaning of the smirk) don't take it personally" he said with a smug look, Bella knew that he wanted to just show off his superiority, which riled her up something ferce

"YOU, You did this to my poliwhirl (enrages, and stands up and rushes forward to give Blue a good punch) You'll Pay!" Exclaimed Red, his arm raised to give Blue a knuckle sandwich, only for Blue to Block it with one hand "(Still smirking) Nonsence"

"Nnnn" was all Red could say, as Bella recalled Vivi, and stood up and glowered at the brat (Blue).

"all three of us are in this forest to capture pokemon…(Looks at Bella who had her hand on Soras Pokeball, while her other pokemon (Minus Vivi were getting ressless in their pokeballs) so we are bound to cross paths in this forest sometime aren't we?" he said, as Red got a good look at the boy.

"Eh?"

"Hay…You're (cue a brief flashback of showing Blue face off against Mew) you're that guy (end flashback and back to reality) Why do you Keep…" said Red, as Blue dropped Reds fist, as the three trainers heared shaking like a small quake.

"Wh- whats that?" asked Red

"Ahhh so it comes at last" said Blue, as Bella went up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck "whats come at last?" she demanded, as the stomping and shaking grew louder, and out of the Bushes came a Kanguskhan (Bella noted her baby was hiding in the Kanguskans pouch).

"" screamed Red, as Bella just letted go of Blue and stepped back, with a concered look on her face, while Blue had a confident look on his face, and looked ready for action "I've been waiting for you Kanguskhan! I heard you were here somewhere… but you decited to test my pacience

'_that brat isn't seriously gonna attack a mother watching over her sick child'_ thought Bella as Blue gave the command "Charmander Attack!" he ordered as Bella, quickly reacted by standing between Kangaskhan and Charmanders attack, getting burned and injured, while Kangaskhan just looked at the human girl protecting her baby.

Blue failed to notice Bellas pain, as he pulled out his pokedex with a confident smirk "Once I win, I'll be able to put its data in…" Blue would have abled to continue but was interrupted by Red "Hay! That's… (Pulls out his own) a pokedex!"

Meanwhile with Arabella and the Kanguskhan, Bella was covered in burns and scorch marks, but they seemed to be slowly healing on their own, her cloths un-singed, as she stood on shaky legs, leaning on the kangaskhan for support, as she breathed heavily.

'_child, are you ok?'_ said the Khangaskhan in a motherly tone "(Smiles) I'm ok, I just can't stand to see a mothers child get hurt" she said, weakly, but staying strong, as she turned her head to stare at the boys, as they talked, well Blue was laughing at Red.

"Whats so funny!" exclaimed/Demanded Red, at why Blue was laughing at him "My Granddad told me he'd given a pokedex to someone, so it turns out to be you…AHAHAHAHAHA" said Blue continuing to laugh.

"(flusted and surprised) Gr-Grand-dad you mean…PROFFESSOR OAK!" exclaimed Red, pointing at Blue who stopped laughing "Though why he'd give a pokedex to the likes of you…well never mind! I'll just show you how it's done!"

"(Points his finger upwards) Charmander—Final Blow!" he ordered, as Charmander did the command, as the flames damaged Kangaskhan, but also Bella, with both screaming in pain, the most from Bella, but Blue paid no heade to Bellas screams.

"(Pulls out a empty pokeball) that should do it (Throws it) YOU'RE MINE!"

But instead of connecting, Kangaskhan wacked back the pokeball with her left arm, while her right, covered her belly where her Baby was, as Bella, slowly kneeling, but keeping her arms straight kept acting like a shield from Blues attacks.

"O-Okay (Pulls out a pokeball and throws it) Then One more"

But like before, the Khangaskhan repeled the pokeball by wacking it away.

"The fire attacks…weren't enough" said Blue through gritted teeth, as his Charmander kept the onslaught of flames going as Red servayed what is going on.

'_there's…something wrong, its strong enough to repel the Pokeball, but it isn't attacking_ (sees Bella And her pokemon now surrounding the Kangaskhan, as if they are protecting her, and sawed Bella with a friend ball in one hand like she is about to capture the Khangaskhan)' Reds eyes widen in realization when he sees Kangaskhans pouch

"That's it…! Quick stop the attack (Turns and yells at Bella) Bella toss the pokeball on her!" yelled Red, as Bella quickly got the message and turned to Roxas "Roxas your less burned (Places the friend ball in his hand) quickly tap Kangaskhan with it" she said, as Roxas cluched the pokebal, while Red was pushing Blue away, much to Blues anger

"this pokemon is mine, Don't think you and your girlfriend (Earns a glare from Bella), can steal it" said Blue pushing Red back "Charmander, focus your flames on the one holding the green pokeball "you don't Understand! Theres a reason why Bell…" but was inturupted by Blue "Charmander, fight on" commanded Blue as Charmander sended more flames, this time aimed at Roxas "Roxas Endure!" commanded Bella, as Roxas concentrated and glowed as the flames licked his body, enduring the hit.

"But…" said a angery Red (Cue him having a animi tick-mark), before calling out Polliwhirl, using a potion on him and shoving Blue out of the way "Oh Just get out of my way! Poliwhirl!

"Hay! What the—What're you-?" exclaimed Blue as Red ordered Poliwhirl to use water gun on Charmander '_hay what the!'_ was what exclained Charmander, and snuff the flames around Khangaskhan, Arabella, and her pokemon (Bleck/Blumire was down to his last ropes, Tippi fainted in his arms, Jelly, Butter and Vivi also fainted, Sora and Sparks were laying, almost out of energy, while Roxas struggled to stand up). With the last of his strength, he tossed the friend ball onto Khangaskan, and this time she allowed the ball to touch her, and get absorbed into the ball as Blue yelled at Bella and Red as he ran to Khangaskans Ball.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE-? Yelled Blue (Cue animi tick mark on his forehead) "Are you ok?" asked Red, as he picked up Khangaskhans Ball then opened it Showing her, still protecting her middle "Is your baby all-right?" he said going up to Khangaskhans pouch.

"Eh?" stated a confused Blue, as he looked at Khangaskhans pouch, as it started to wiggle, and from it out popped a baby Khangaskhan "Its hurt (sees its eyes drooping, showing its sick), did a poison type get you?" asked Red earning a nod from the Baby and the mother, Red then pulled out a potion and antidote and used on the Baby Khangaskhan, as a surprised Blue (after recalling Charmander) **(And note, after Red used Poliwhirl to stop Charmander he recalled him) **watched "(Rubbing the Baby Khangaskhans head) their're all better (Looks up at the Khangaskhan, then At Arabella and her pokemon, and treated them as well) no wonder you were protecting your middle, the same with Arabella (gives Roxas a potion to regain his strength, and puts on some bandages on a weaken Bella) and her Pokemon, if the fire would have hit it, your baby could have really been hurt" said Red, after bandaging Bella "you Ok?"

"Yes I am fine (stands and recalls her pokemon, as well as her new Khangaskhan) I wanted to Help Big Momma K, so I belived that if I captured her I can take her baby to a pokemon center to be healed (shows Red the friend ball that had Big Momma K and Junior inside) she wanted me to tell you thank you for helping her young one, you have a good heart for pokemon (Puts the ball on her waist, and turns to walk down the path out of the forest) well I gotta go, see-yah boy-os" she said, as she walked away from a glareing Blue and a waving Red

'_those two boys are both gonna make great trainers one day, but right now they have to learn from one another in order to climb each hurdle. Meanwhile, I am starting to sense a pattern with these pokefided cartoons, and cartoons who are treated like pokemon, they are cartoons who are my friends in my mind and my storys. Well, if that is true, then I have a long path ahead, for I have many toon friends, for those in generation branching, but a journey like that, makes it all the more fun to do'_


	4. Chapter 5 Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Let's get Chaotic!**

**Authors notes: One More thing, hears the pokemon I have right now in my possession**

**Ivysaur (Vivi) Type: Grass/Poison, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll**

**Move Set: Tackle, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleeping Powder**

**Count Bleck/Blumiere (Super Mario for the Wii, and is still physically the same) Type: Ghost, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Cursed Body**

**Hidden Ability: Levitate**

**Move set: Shadow Ball, Night Shade, Star Shower (Made Up Move)**

**Butterfree (Tippani 'Tippi' (Paper Mario (Wii) ) Type: Bug/Flying, Lv.16, Gender: Female**

**Ability: Compoundries**

**Hidden Ability: Tinted Lens**

**Move set: Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore**

**Butterfree (Jelly) Type: Bug/Flying, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Compoundries**

**Hidden Ability:Tinted Lens**

**Move set: Tackle, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poisonpowder**

**Beedrill (Butter) Type: Bug/Poison, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Hidden Ability: Sniper**

**Move Set: Poison Sting, Pin Missle, Twinneedle, Fury attack**

**Pikachu (Sparks) Type: Electric, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Static**

**Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod**

**Held Item: Light Ball**

**Move Set: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Flash, Thunder Wave**

**Pikachu (Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Type: Electric, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Static**

**Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod**

**Move Set: Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Flash, Quick attack**

**Swak (Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) Type: Fighting, Lv.16, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Hidden Ability: Mold Breaker**

**Move Set: Double Kick, Force Palm, Close Combat, Mega Kick**

**Kanghaskhan (Big Momma K) Type: Normal, Lv.23, Gender: Female**

**Ability: Early Bird**

**Hidden Ability: Inner Focus**

**Move Set: Comet Punch, Bite, Strength, Rock Smash**

**Well that's the pokemon I have with me, not a bad team to start with or to capture, anyway, in hear, I gain four more hyna members of Chaotic (basically, Hyna cartoon characters of the Chaotic Series Relm)**

After that little miss adventure with Big Momma K's Baby and meeting Red and Blue again in the Veridian woods, Bella at least finally got out of the woods, her burn wounds healed up and is now on route 2 and on her way to Pewter city to get her first badge. Checking Big Momma K, she sawed that she is Lv.23, so she decited to wait till she got the bolder badge before training her freidns and pokemon to lv.23 to match up with Big momma K.

When asked why, she said that she didn't want to take the chance of her friends not listening to her because she dosent have proof of her strength as a trainer. The only result was a dog pile, and lots of stating that they will always listen to her, the time spended with her, and the showing kindess she showed, is enough to make any pokemon loyal to her.

Anyway, on route two on the path to Pewter city, Bella had allowed Count Bleck and Vivi to walk out of their pokeballs, when they hered the scuffling of a battle.

"Guys you hear it?" said Bella, as Vivi and count Bleck heared the noise as well, and moved their heads to where the noise was. '_it sounds like a battle'_ said Vivi, causing Bella to get a face of worry "If it's a bad battle, then passerbys and pokemon will get hurt, let's move" she said running into the direction of where the battle sounds were, Vivi and the count following behind.

When they got to where the sounds were, they sawed (behind some bushes) what looked like a fight going on. A small army of Mankys were scratching and fighting two Nidorinos, now these two Nidorinos were oddly collored, one was a bright red, with blue eyes, and seems to be plowing through the Mankeys (as shown that he had more scratches on then the other one), the other one was green, with blue markings adorning his skin, and had a patch of black, with white streaks on his head, and yellow slanted eyes. He didn't seem as recklacess as the red Nidorino, but he held on buffs and scratches from the Mankeys. Hiding behind some bushes, Bella sawed two more pokemon, a Ralts and a Charmander. The Ralts looked like a normal Ralts, sept its green hair was replaced by Black, and what seems to have Blue eyes under its hair. The Charmander looked normal, sept it looked like it was wearing a tan vest with pockets, and wore light purple tinted glasses to obscure its red eye, and seemed to have a tuff of Red hair with an orange streak in it. Both held in their hands an item Bella reconized; a scanner, a blue one in the Ralts paws, and a red one in the Charmanders hands.

'_So that's it, if the Ralts is Tom Majors and the Charmander is Kaz from Chaotic…then that makes the two oddly colored Nidorinos Maxxor and Cayor'_ thought Bella as she sawed said Chaotic Players hiding, and the two leaders of the Under and Over world fighting that small army of Mankeys, and getting hurt badly from being overwhelmed.

'_gotta act fast'_ thought Bella

(With Cayor and Maxxor)

The Under and Over world leaders never thought the day would come, and that day would come when they were overwhelmed and powerless to stop the small group of small strange monkeys (In their eyes), or awaken in this new world in these new bodies with the two players that looked up to the two leaders.

Maxxor had taken a tactical step back to regain his strength, but the Underworld leader…well he stubbornly kept going back into the fight.

'_Cayor fall back, your injured, fall back and rest before you end up killing yourself' _yelled Maxor, sidestepping away from a Mankeys scratch attack, while Cayor just scoffed off the idea of retreating '_Retreating is for softies, I can (Gets wearly) I can, I can' _passes out from exhaustion and his injuries, much to the fear of Kaz _'Cayor'_ yelled Kaz as he tried to run up to Cayor, only to be stopped by Tom '_Kaz don't, I don't know how, but I sense the wiered monkeys hostilitys are sturing up like mad'_ he said, causing Kaz to stop and look at the army of Mankeys and the two winded and beaten to heck leaders, before closeing his eyes.

With Maxxor he stood close to Cayor and stood in defiance against the Mankeys attack, the Mankeys jumped, but they were all stopped in mid-air covered in a blue Aura, with a confused and dazed look on their faces, Causing Maxxor and the two former humans to form a question mark over their heads and turn to find the source of the psychic attack, showing it to be two large Butterflys, and a weird spector with a cloak, cane and top hat, their eyes glowing blue for some strange reason, and a girl that seems to be about 10 years old, holding herself sturdy.

"All right then, Count Bleck, Jelly, Tippi, all three of you use Confusion to push those Mankeys away" she ordered, earning a nod from the three creatures as with a concentrated wave, sended the Mankeys flying back to , after that, the girl and her pokemon calmed down, and turned to look at the two humans now poke, and Chaotic creatures (one of which is out cold) now poke.

"(Smileing) guess I owe an explination my friends"

(Still on the same route)

Sitting on the grass (all her pokemon and friends out, and Putting a conced Cayor in a great ball to rest) they explained their tale of what is going on and how does Bella know about Chaotic and of them.

For a few minutes, they were silent, allowing the information to be digested in to their heads. _'Basically, were cartoons in your world, just as I, Cayor and even the other creatures of Perim are a card game to Kaz and Tom'_ questioned Maxxor, bowing his head down about all that has transpired to their group, just as Bella and her pokemon saved them from the wild Mankeys (Bella explained about them), causing Bella to Nod.

"pretty much yes big guy" said Bella, as Sparks, just walked up to the Overworld leader, and placed a paw on his shoulder '_truth be told Max-Mate, even I don't understand the lot of whats going on, but at least Bell hear is giving us the best answeres she can give'_ he said, earning a small smile from the Overworld leader at the Pick up feeling, meanwhile Kaz was spastic about how this feels like a Chaotic match, only with creatures outside of Chaotic and Perim _'I mean it, this is the biggest thing in what can be either chaotic or perim history, a whole new world that is full of scanning possiblitys and new lands to explore…'_ raved Kaz only for Tom to bust his bubble saying that Bella told them that their world and the pokemon world are two different planes, causing Kaz to go _'Neeeeee'_ and nearly face fault, causing the group to laugh.

"(laugh) anyway I feel the need to tell you that it will be more safer if you guys along with Cayor (holds out his pokeball) come with me, since you don't know much about the pokemon world, and I do, plus (rubs her shoulder, and looks away) well (shakes her head and turns back to them) nevermind, I tell you guys later, so (recalls everyone, Minus Maxxor, Kaz and Tom, since she hasent caught them yet, and pulls out a great ball and two normal Pokeballs) will you guys like to join up with me and the others?" she asked, while Tom, Kaz and Maxxor thought it over. _'I'll join Arabella'_ said Tom, walking over to her and touching her leg, while Kaz grabbed Toms Arm in a nervous way, and whispered in his ear '_Tom, are you crazy, we don't know much about her except that she is a human of reality, and that she seems to know a lot about us'_ he said nervously, as Tom, just smiled, and walked back to _Bella 'I trust her, I don't know why, but I do, it's the same way as I felt with the Mankeys, and how I sensed their hostility, I sense the girl will not hurt any of us' _said Tom, as he gave Bella his scanner to put in her bag as she smiled "That's because Tom, you're a Ralts, and Ralts have the ability to sense the emotions of humans and pokemon (Picks tom Up with her free arm as she uses her hand that had Toms scanner in one of the pockets of her bag) normally they are timid little fellas, but it seems you have retained your old personality for when you are human, frankly it fits you, since you are emphatic to the creatures of perim and with people" said Bella, as she grabbed the pokeball she had brought out, tapping the boy-now-pokemon on the head with it, and in a bright red light, Tom was called into the Pokeball.

Looking at Kaz and Maxxor (after putting Toms Ball on her belt with Cayor), Bella held out the other two balls (the great ball and the normal Pokeball) "Maxxor, Can you please tap the button on the great ball, which is the blue ball on my left and Kaz, touch the Pokeball on my left (Smiles), its ok, just let it flow naturally, it wont hurt you two a bit at all" she said, as the two looked at the pokeballs, then touched them, allowing the two to be captured. Once the two were safe inside the pokeballs, Bella allowed out a small smile and placed the two balls on her belt, and walked down the path into Pewder city.

_Arabella VO: I was right, the cartoons who are my friends in my storys and dreams are comeing into the pokemon world as well, some I guess will be in their normal forms, while others will be in a pokemon form. It's a dream to me, but at the same time, I question on why…why me, and why they are dragged into this world, but I pray that together with my toon friends and my pokemon friends I meet on the way, we will find the answers._

**Authors Note: Chapter 5, now Chapter 6 is coming your way, and since I caught four more pokemon, hear they are:**

**Nidorino (Maxxor (Chaotic)) LV.18, Type: Poison, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Hidden Ability: Hustle**

**Move Set: Poision Sting, Peck, Horn Drill, and Double Kick**

**Nidorino (Cayor (Chaotic)) Lv.18, Type: Poison, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Rivalry**

**Hidden Abillity: Hustle**

**Move set: Poison Sting, Peck, Focus energy, and Double Kick**

**Ralts (Tom (Chaotic), Lv.13, Type: Psychic, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Trace**

**Hidden Ability: Telepathy**

**Move Set: Confusion, Hidden Power, Safeguard, Telekinisis**

**Charmander (Kaz (Chaotic), Lv.16, Type: Fire, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Hidden Ability: Solar Power**

**Move Set: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember and Dragon Rage**

**That's it for the new mates, now for the next chapter where we get into Pewder city, and witness Red captureing a Pikachu that was from the Veridian forest, and commence to train for our first badge (after being pecked and chased by Cayor, who is PO'd at the Mankeys for causing him to pass out and for me captureing him).**

**Chapter 6: Wanted Pikachu!**

(Pewder city: West Side, two days later)

Red, Having left the Viridian forest two days ago, was walking through the streets of Pewder City, on the west side, looking for a pokemon center to rest and restore his pokemon and to get a warm meal.

'_man that was hetic, but it was all worth it to get that amount of Data for the pokedex, plus to get some training in as well_ (Sees an Image of Bella briefly) _I wonder if Bella had gotten out of the forest ok? She seems so sweet to get hurt and lost.'_ But reds thoughts were interrupted when he heared what seems to be a mob

(Steps to the side against a wall as a large mob runs pass him, some carrying nets and yelling)

"Get it!"

"Hurry!"

"There it goes"

And many other stuff, as Red looked on, hearing a piece of paper falling off the wall, "Huh?" he turned and sawed the paper, and picked up, and sawed it was a wanted poster, with a photo of an Electric Mouse called a Pikachu.

**Wanted: Pikachu**

**Mischtivous Electric Mouse Pokemon**

**Reward for Capture**

**Pewder city Merchants association**

"So that's is what the fuss is all about (Pockets the poster) I Guess I'll Give them a hand" said Red

(Meanwhile)

Meanwhile in a fielded area in Pewder, was our heroine, Arabella Kelly, as she was sitting on the grass Panting, with Vivi and the others (Minus Maxxor and Big Momma K.) laying on the grass, sept a disgruntlated Cayor, who just stood his ground at the group

'_Comeone you lightweights, less growning and more fighting'_ barked Cayor, as Bella, just recalled him in a grunt "Enough head of the Underworld, you and Maxxor are both at LV.23 with Big Momma K, and the others are at 18, sheesh" said, Bella, laying on her back with a grunt, joined with Vivi, as he laid on his Belly in exhaustion.

After and as soon as she went to the pokemon center to recover her pokemon, she called them all out, as well as Cayor in order to explain what is going on…only for Cayor to chase her for two hours till she did the only logical thing at the moment, and strucked him with her backpack and yelled at the hot headed Underworld leader with a string of cuss words, as Cayor joined in on the cuss fight, with the others watching them duke out with the cussing for an hour, till Bella hitted Cayor with her backpack again, she earned the underworld leaders respect about her backbone, which allowed her and the others to explain what is going on, and what is gonna happen now, in their training, getting Cayor and Maxxor to LV.23 to Big Momma K.s Level, and for the others to 18.

Well needless to say, thanks to Cayors encouragement, that for two days they rigurslly trained, day and night till the group got to the target levels (for Maxxor and Cayor its to Lv.23 to match up with Big Momma K. and for the others, to get to Lv.18), leading with exhaustion, and twice Bella and Cayor getting into a cussing match, but the results were worth it, Kaz Evolved into a Charmeleon (after freaking out about it till I explained about pokemon Evolution), but at least Arabella felt without a doubt that they all had growed stronger, and ready for the challenges ahead.

'_though I wish Cayor can stop being such a stuborn head, and accept help from others from time to time'_ Thought Bella, as she leaned up and scratched Vivi's head, causing said pokemon to relax. "V, I am glad that you are hear with me as my starter, I doubt I would have made it through without you my friend, which caused the plant-dino Pokemon to smile.

'_oh, you would have Bella, you seem like the smart type to get through tough situations'_ said Vivi, as the two heared a noise that sounded like a mob, Bella, Standing up, joined by Vivi, turned and sawed that it was a mob, chaseing a Pikachu, down into a allyway.

The two then looked at each other with a questionable look _'should we follow?'_ asked Vivi, only earning a shrug, as the two ran to follow the mob.

(At the Allyway with the Mob and Pikachu)

Bella and Vivi had just gotten to the Allyway, only to see that the mob had cornered the Pikachu, only for said Pikachu to dodge them with quick attack, onto a produce stand, and grabbed an apple, and was ready to eat it, only for one of the members of the mob to place a net over the Pikachu, beiving to have caught it…only to end up electrocuted by said Pikachu.

'_I guess that was a failure'_ said Vivi, looking up at his trainer "Agreed V", responded Bella, as the two watched the Pikachu get out of the Net and flee, with the Mob set on his trail, as Bella and Vivi followed. Meanwhile, Red sawed the whole ordea, and just pulled out a pokeball "Tsk (tossing and catching the pokeball up and down) I can't watch anymore of this, O—(the ball falls into his hand) Kay (Cue jumping in front of the Pikachu, the Mob and Arabella and Vivi (and said Girl and Ivysaur running up to the boy) as Red tosses the pokeball in front of the Pikachu) Bulbasaur GO!" he yelled tossing the pokeball, as it opened with smoke

'_What?'_ said the Pikachu confused, as the smoke cleared, revealing, Reds Bulbasaur '_hiah'_ said Bulbasaur, as the Mob sawed the confrontation "A pokemon" before whispering between each other and dispersing to give the two room, while Bella and Vivi got up to the boy and poke

"(Wispering) Red you gaki what are you doing?" said Bella only for red to raise his hand in a shhhh, guesture, as Bulbasaur stood up front, and Vivi, stood near his trainer, with a concerned look on his face for the young Bulbasaur.

The Pikachu just gave a sneer at the Bulbasaur '_heh, easy win_ (Jumps up and releases electricity)_ THUNDER BOLT!'_ shouted Pikachu as he unleashed his lightning, causing smoke and dust to stirrup, covering the two trainers and their pokemon.

The Mob watched sadly that the boy and girl could possibly be defeated "Oh Man" said one towns folk, sadly, "it's no use" said another, but perked up as they sawed a siloute of Red and Bulbasaur, Red petting his Bulbasaur, and of Bella, with her arms crossed, and her Ivysaur step-forward. And when the smoke cleared, it showed them, unharmed, with Red and Bulbasaur grining, while Bella and Vivi rolled their eyes.

'_what! I missed?'_ exclaimed Pikachu, as Red and Bulbasaur stepped forward, causing the Pikachu to sweat.

"Now it's our turn (Points his hand upwards) Bulbasaur Attack" he said, as Bulbasaur turned around and launched a seed from his bulb. When the seed got close to the Pikachu, it released a green powder, causing the Pikachu to glare angerly at Red '_why you stu…(sleepy) stu'_ the Pikachu tried to retaliate, but got sleepy and tiered, allowing Red to seize the opertunity.

"Heh, Perfect (reaches behind and grabs an empty pokeball) Start with Sleep powder (Shows the pokeball in front of his audience)…then Finish, with… (Causually, and cheekly tosses the ball onto the Pikachu) This!" he said as the Pokeball opened in a plume of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, it showed a sleepy Pikachu, inside the Pokeball "Gotcha!" yelled Red, as he held the pokeball high, earning cheers from the croud, and an eye roll from both Bella and her pokemon.

(Later)

A little later, the mob revealed themselves to be the Pewder city merchant association, who were chaseing the Pikachu for the reason that it was stealing food from their businesses, and as thanks, the chairmen, invited Red and even Arabella since she was Reds friend, to the town hall for a thank you dinner.

"Young man, you'vd Saved us" said one member of the Assosiation, as Red ate, meanwhile, Bella called out all her pokemon to have a bit of their own dinner (Bit of Pokemon food the association gave and a bit of human food, for Bleck and a few others that want a nibble) "That Pest was ruining our Bussiness" said another member, as Bella over heared that.

"I guess the Pikachu was just hungery" she said, as a female member came up to the girl "that is mighty nice that you are concerned, but mind that, the Pikachu had been stealing items from our businesses for a long time" she said, causing Bella to think it over, as she rubbed Sparks head.

Back with Red and the other members of the merchant association "We wished you'd come a long time ago" said one, while another asked where Bella and Red came from.

"Pallet town" said Red, in the middle of his eating, causing the group to look at Bella "(standing up) I'm from Pallet town to, but I am not a socialite like Red over there, so I mostly had kept away from people, except for pokemon" she said, which they accepted for answer before turning to Red again "But what brought you hear?" asked another member, curious on why Red came to Pewder.

"(stops eating) Wanna know? (Pulls out his Pokedex) Then watch while I…(Fiddles with it) do this"

The screen on the pokedex then shows data on Pikachu "Hummmmm, so this wild Pikachu came from the Veridian forest, to settle into the city.

Meanwhile, with Bella and her poke, Sora walked up to Sparks to ask a question '_is it common for you Pikachus to migrate into citys like this?'_

'_eh, most the time, yes, some of us Pikachus grow tiered of just staying in the forest life, so some of us who want to enjoy the city life migrate into the city yah know'_

Bella then recalled her pokemon, and left after a good by, keeping Vivi out of his Ball as they walked out, and head down the street to the Gym.

_Arabella VO: it was nice to see Red again in Pewder city, just as well as he caught a Pikachu, but he is just so cocky and needs to learn that there is a time and place to show off. I do however wish the boy good luck with Pikachu, since I can tell it will hold a grudge against him for captureing him in the pokeball. Anyway, I am on my way to get my first Badge from the gym leader hear, and if battling him is like in the Magna, then me and the boys have a tournament to go through and a fight on our hands._


	5. Chapter 7Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Rock Pokemon Rumble!**

**Authors Notes: Bella hear with Chapter 7 of Hyna Pokemon adventure, where we last sawed me and my poke and friends, we met up with Red after training ourselves up in preparation for a gym battle, where we sawed Red capture a stubborn and rambunkus Pikachu.**

**Anyway, will I and the hyna squad win the Gym Challenge and earn the first Badge, let's wait and see, and lets bring it on.**

* * *

><p>Walking up to the Gym, Bella heared what seems to be a loud crowd cheering and wooping inside, earning a curious look on both trainer and pokemons faces, recalling Vivi, Bella ran inside and was surprised to see that there was a tournament going on, various trainers were climbing up the ladder to reach and fight against Brock, whos Gym leader hear.<p>

'_looks like we got some fighting that needs to be done'_ thought Bella, as she went to register to go next.

(Few Minutes later)

A few minutes later, with her Battle team thought out (Vivi, Roxas, Bleck, Kaz, Tom and Cayor), and placed on her Belt, the girl was number 20 of C-Block and ready to go through the Plimerarys to fight against Brock.

'_ok, I can do this_ (cue a Animi dark cloud)_ I just pray Cayor will listen to me and not let his temper get out of hand'_ thought Bella, as she walked up on stage, and wipped away the dark cloud, as she faced her opponent. It was a body builder trainer Name Carlos, that was armed with a single Golem that was out of its pokeball, and ready for a fight.

"Well, first match of C-Block prelems, and it's against a little girl" he said, causing Bella to smirk, and allow her hat to shadow her eyes "Heh, nice wording, but (Grabs Roxas Ball, and raises her head up revealing her brown eyes filled with determination) Enough talk, lets fight!" she yelled, opening the pokeball, showing Roxas, as he took a fighting stance _'you heard the girl, lets go!' _said Roxas, though all was heard in the normal persons POV, was "Swak"

(Bell ding, as Carlos, smirked)

"I like girls with fistyness, but too bad that dosnet stop me their, Golem, use Rollout!" he yelled, as Golem proceeded to Curel in a ball and rolled on down to plow into Roxas.

"Roxas, when it gets close, grab on, and brace yourself" yelled Bella, earning a nod from Roxas , as he entered a strange poise (it's the same poise that Link in TLOZTTP enters when he wresles with a goat), and when Golem got close, Roxas grabbed onto him '_what the…'_ but that was all the Golem said, as Roxas, pushed forward, and with a lot of strength, threw the Golem out of the ring, and into a wall, earning a knock out, and loud cheers from the audience

'_well that was climatic'_ said Roxas

'_That was because you threw his golem into a wall'_ said Bella to Roxas with Telepathy, as the Announcer, announced Bellas advancement to the second round

As the girl advanced through the Rounds, the camera shows her many battles, against each pokemon trainers pokemon, as she juggles her pokemon to come out, as secretly, the gym leader watches the girl fight.

"That young girl, shure is showing me something (watches Bleck take advantage of his 'Cursed Body' ability against a Trainers Cubone who used Bone Club on him to, seal that move, before countering with Night Shade), utilizing a pokemons ability with the cleverness of a ghost pokemon, (Watches, as Roxas and Bella Jumps to dodge a Trainers Geodudes rock throw, before Roxas used Karate Chop to knock it out, and the next round with Vivi using Razor leaf then Vine whip of a Opponets Gravler) the power and strength of a grass and Fighting type (Cut to Tom Fighting against a Sandshrew that had used Sandstorm, But tom Reacted by using safeguard, then Telaporting behind the Sandshrew and hitting full blast with a fusion of Hidden power and Confusion), the speed and grace coming from that little psychic type (was surprised to see Tom evolve into Kirlia, as it moves to the next round, where it was Cayor against a Marowak, and not even heading the orders from Bella, took him down using Double Kick boosted by Rivalraly) the Nidorino maybe stubborn, but that girl knows how to work with each one, and is careful in the way she fights" said Brock, just as Bella finishes the last round with Cayor, wiping the sweat from her brow as she hears the announcement of being able to face Brock.

The camera then moves to a behind sceens room, where Brock had watched, his arms crossed, with his Geodude, Gravler and Onix out, the Geodude and Gravler crossing their arms, and his Onix, mimicking his trainers firm graze.

"Let's see if this girl is worthy as an opponent to me"

Cue to the final round, Bella tied her hair into a ponytail, with Kaz outside his pokeball, and standing obediently next to Bella, as trainer and friend-now pokemon, stood in fighting mode, ready to face the gym leader, the girl then sawed the shirtless gymleader and his Onix, comeing forth, ready for the Bell to begin the fight.

"Ready Kaz?" asked Bella, in which Kazs answer, was him holding his claws out, and having a fire in his eyes ready '_ready Bella, lets fight'_

(Cue Bell dinging)

"Let's fight!" said Bella, as she mimicked a fighting poise, the same with Kaz, causing Brock to smirk "you and your pokemon certainly got spirit and spunk, though I am amazed that you aren't using a pokemon with an advantage over mine?"

"Well, I am not one who cares about the avantage fight, as I am showing right now, Now enough talk lets fight, Kaz, run and weave" she yelled, as Kaz nodded, and proceeds to run in a straight line

"Well if you foolishly belive in doing such a straight tactic, then allow me to stop you their; Rock throw" he yelled, as Onix nodded and opened his mouth and fired rocks at Kaz, only for Kaz to gain a glint in his eyes, as he weeved in an irregular line, and dodged the Rocks.

'_Good thing the training in the Underworld, and with you guys helped with the dodge and weeve tactic Bella thought up'_ said Kaz, earning a nod from Bella "Now Kaz, use your tail to get altitude, and then Metal Claw in the air" she yelled, as Kaz, proceeded to bend his tail back and push upwards in a spring jump form, holding his claws outwrds, they glowed, and sharpened, as he pushed forward, in a form of a slash attack.

'_haaaaaaaaaaa, yah'_ he yelled as his claws made contact and scratched Onix face, causing the pokemon to get mad, as Kaz, flipped back to Arabellas side "Had enough?" she taunted, only for Brock to smirk

"you deffintly make a worthy Opponet , but this is where it ends (His Onix starts to curle up in a twister poise), My Onix ultimate attack…is to use its own body as a Tornado! The Speed of its revolution sets off unstoppable shockwaves" he said, as Onix got into the air because of the shockwaves, causing Bella and Kaz to look in awe and amazement.

'_got a plan Bella?' _asked Kaz

'_working on it' _said Bella with Telepathy

"I admired your Charmeleons courage, But this…IS THE FINAL STRIKE! SKULL BASH!" yelled Brock

'_Get ready, young fighter'_ Roared Onix as he proceded to do skull Bash, while Bella looked down and shieled her eyes "I-Refuse (Clenshes fist and Looks up) To-QUIT! KAZ DRAGON RAGE!" she yelled, as Kaz, faced the charging Onix, and with the burning flames comeing from his heart, exhaled a strong stream of Blue flames from the dragon rage, there was an explosion, and smoke covered the field, causing the audience to look in supsnese.

When it cleared, Onix had fainted, and laid on the ground covered in burn-scraches, while Brock was also covered in scuff marks, kneeling, and for Arabella and Kaz, well, when the smoke cleared, the two were still standing, covered in scuff marks, but otherwise Ok.

The girl had a smirk on her face "So, I guess I won huh?" was all she said, until the croud went wild, cheering at the victor, while Brock looked at the girl and smiled.

(Later)

A little later, after reciving the Bolder Badge and Badge case, Bella went on the path to , deciding to camp as she got close (after the tornament, she got plenty of pokemon items and supplys, as well at the pokemart), Bella safely tucked the badge case into her bag, happy for her first victory in the pokemon world.

Nighttime came, as she was halfway to , that she letted out everyone, and setted up camp, before they all went to bed, after telling tales of their worlds.

_Arabella VO: I won my first Badge in Kanto, and victory, well, victory to all of us felt nice, and now the next day on this new land of , we begin training to Lv.25, and captureing a Geodude or two, gotta stay ready for the journey ahead, and I just pray, we don't face team rocket anytime soon._

**Chapter 8: Swindleing swindle!**

**Authors Notes: From the title, you guess that we meet TFA Swindle, and end up with a hored of items, thanks to the decepticon Salesmen**

Morning on , Arabella had recalled and checked her pokemon and recalled all but Tom (who is a Kirlia now), and packed the camp supplies, and moving forward on the path of (failing to relize her bag seemed to have gotten hevyer, she and Tom were discussing about Him evolving.

'_Bella, when you talked about evolving, does a kirlia, have a third evolution?'_

"yes, T, a Kirlia can Evolve into two branches, a Gardivor, which looks like a female Ballroom dancer (Much to Tom going into the Emo corner at the idea of becoming a female figure again) *Sweat Drop* or if I have a dawn shard, you can evolve into a Gallade, which looks like it has twin blades"

'(Out of the corner)_ well that's Better, but where can we find a Dawn Shard?'_ asked Tom, earning a shrug "Beats me, best to dig for it to find a Dawn shard" she said, as they got closer to the enterance of "Lets pause hear to train all you guys a bit (Calling out the poke on her waist belt; Vivi, Bleck, Tippani, Jelly, Kaz and Butter, then takes off her Backpack, and places it on the ground) and let's not forget the others, so we can get all of you to Lv.25" she said, as she opened her bag and reached in…only to pull out a purple Cowboyhat with a string on it to help keep it attached on its owners head?

"what on?..." said Bella, as the others out of their balls looked in stunment surprise, as poked out of her bag, was a shiny Gengar, the gengar was a dull-to bright yellow, with dull silver teeth, and light purple eyes.

'_uh, pardon me Mame, but_ (Grabs his hat)_ I will like to have back my hat, and I will like to hide in this bag of yours'_ he said, as he places his hat on his head, then ducks into the bag, and closed it (Not before tossing out Sparks, Roxas, Sora, Cayor, Maxors, and Big Momma K's Pokeballs out and releaseing them, much to their confusion, on the strange Gengar, but Bella reconized the Voice of that Gengar anywhere

"Swindle!" yelled Bella, as she grabbed the former TFA D-Con dealer, by the Ear, his hat on his back (held on by the string), as he frowned at the pain of his ear being pulled _'do you know this Gengar Sweetie?'_ asked Big Momma K, as Bella still looked angery.

"Well, not personally, but I know about his old form, and this is Transformers Animated Swindle, but only in Pokemon form and no longer a giant transformer robot" she yelled, as she reached into her Backpack and grabbed a Dusk Ball with her free hand '_uh, what are you doing?'_ he asked, only for Arabella to tap the Ball on to the D-Con dealer, and it sucked him in.

Looking at her audience, blinking at what has happened, the girl just rubbed the back of her head, and sheepishly grins "Guess I owe you guys an explination" she said, earning a nod from everyone.

As they walked down the path to the enterance, Bella explained to her pokemon about the transformer race, the generations about them and who Swindle is, and his occupation.

"Basically, I just caught a deal maker (holds out Swindles Dusk Ball) a deal maker with goods that he apparently sells to the highest buyer (lets out Swindle, who looks at the girl, and grins sheepishly, as Bella gives him a smile-smirk), and if he wants me to let him loose to either trainers who wish to catch you for your looks, or for pokemon who want to get at you for your greedy ways, or wanting a refund on something that broke hummm?" she asked, as the group, minus Swindle Sweat dropped at the scean at the girls, calm coolness.

'_uhhh, girl, mame, now, now don't be hastey, I mean…eh'_ stuttered Swindle, as Bella, exhaled, and sighed, "Swinds, all I ask is to show us to your hord if you have one, and Join the team as I fight in the pokemon world and eventually the pokemon league" she said, as the dealer sawed the pros of being with the girl, and the opportunity to find potential customers if he traveled with her, and to dodge those who are upset with his products.

'_ok, missy, you got a deal'_ he said.

Sometime Later, after Bella recalled the others, and keeping swindle out of his pokeball, walked up to a secret hole in the wall of the mountain that seemed closed, till '_Secret Power'_ said Swindle as he used the pokemon move to created an opening to allow him and the human girl of reality to enter.

Once inside, the girl was stunned to find so many items (Equped items, Evolution stones (In individual boxes on the shelfs), medicine, Berries (in Berry pots), shards and escape ropes, TMs, and Pokeballs (minus the Master Ball) ), looking at Swindle, the girl smirked "Looks like you were a busy Fella huh? Swinds" she said, earning a grin from the former T-Former D-con Dealer.

(Few Hours Later)

Packing up all of Swindles stock (keeping things organized and putting the Berry pots in the key items and learning that her back pack is like a dimension (with shelfs to hold her friends pokeballs till need be, and even shelfs and cabnits to hold the box of evolution stones, and shards **(Call it the Back Pack dimension; the inside is like a really big Secret base in Pokemon Dimond/Pearl/Platium, minus the PC, but has a desk where my shoulder bag filled with medicine and empty pokeballs in it, shelfs against the walls to hold my toon friends empty pokeballs when they are out, another to hold any evolution stones, fossels and shards collected on the way, a treasure chest to hold Nuggets, Star Pieces, Excdra, a pantry to hold pokemon and normal food (there is no stones blocking the way), and outside the secret base are areas to suit the need types of the pokemon (that are not the hyna squad), theirs a greenhouse shelf for the berry pots swindle 'obtained' where we can care for the berrys to grow (which is done by Vivi, since he is the only plant type with us, and Tippani, who is knowledgeable on plant care) this change was why my bag felt heavy (by heavy, it means as heavy as carrying a big encylapedia in your back pack), and how it had changed (secret guess; and it involves a certain pokemon monarch)**

Anyway, back to the story at hand, after situating her 'Backpack Dimension' Bella walked out of the cave, Tom following her (he is still a Kirlia, but he now has a everstone, tied with string to make a necklace, around his neck, till he feels ready to evolve with a collected dawn shard), her current party on her belt, Vivi, Roxas, Sora, and Sparks ready to train to Lv.25, like the others (they trained in the areas that made them comfortable, by sparing with each other, leading only with those she had on her Belt to get to Lv.25

"Right Men, we have a place in my Backpack as your secret training ground for some of you, good eats when I am not in there, we are set to push forward on this Journey" said Bella, earning a loud Telephic cheer from her pokemon, showing that they are ready for anything; especially team rocket.

**Authors Note: New hyna member, and now were on our way into to search for moonstones (Cayor and Maxxor are still Nidorinos till they are at LV.30, or until Cayors temper will cool it out)(and Swindle only had one Moonstone) and I ended up with Swindle from TFA (Least it got us a good stalk and a discovery on my backpacks space now).**

**Anyway, next chapter we deal with going through a cave while captureing a Geodude, or two, and a Paras, and faceing a few Team Rocket grunts, while training the rest of my pokemon and my new ones to Lv.25**

**Gengar (Swindle (TFA) ) Type: Ghost/Poison, Lv.30, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Move Set: Lick, Mean Look, Spite, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch**

**Chapter 9: Climb, The Fullmetal Alchamist**

"Why that lazy, no good salesmen of hethen, selling off a poor Magicarp to people who abuse them saying their strong, I outa…" said Bella, walking out of the pokemon center, with a single pokeball in her hand and on her waist

Now, why is Bella profonizing under her breath, that's easy, when she stopped to rest at the pokemon Center, that was near the enterance, she sawed a salesmen trying to sell a Magicarp for 500 , Bella decited to do something about it, and she did, she bought the Magickarp and named it Flippy on the account of it flip-flopping cutely, then proceeded to hit the salesmen with her Bag, before spitting profanity under her breath, as she left, and walked into

"Ok, I think that's enough swareing (using her free hand to call out Vivi, and putting Flippy's ball on her waist) good thing when I left, I gave Flippy a , since he is at Lv.5, so he won't have to battle till he is at Lv.20 and evolved into a Gayrados.

'_and you need me out why?'_ asked Vivi

"I need you to use Sleep powder on any pokemon in hear, to make it easy to capture without making them faint Vi (Kneels down and Rubs Vivis head)" said Bella, as they walked forward.

in Bellas eyes was…a typical cave, dark, filed with rocks, and the sound of Zubats hiding in the caves ceilings, all the way…its very cave like in Bellas mind "Cave, very empty, very vast with the possiblitys of rocks (waves a hand to the left of a stilagtite) and of Parases (waves a hand to a stray Paras, that was scuttling along) it's very (Cue record scratch, as Bella the camera returns to the Paras) Vivi, Sleep powder on that Paras" Said Bella pointing, as Vivi, did just that, sending a seed to the Paras, and kocking it out, by putting it to sleep, as Bella pulled out a nest Ball, and threw it, as it connected to the Paras, it moved a few times, before the red light blinked, signaling its capture.

"We did it Vi, we caught a Paras and (pulls out pokedex, and scans it, and sees that its Lv.10 and a female, and knows scratch and all three of the powder moves), we got ourselves a little lady, Vi"

'_Becha Tippi will be happy to have some more females around the Bag world'_ said Vivi, as Bella nodded, and called out the little Paras (now nicknamed Para-Para), and an Awakening from her bag, and sprayed it on Para-Para, causing her to awake in alarm _'where, who, what, how did I fall asleep?'_ she asked in quick haste, as Bella tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and turn to face the girl "Hello there" she said

'_a human, I never seen a human before, whats your name girly'_ asked Para-Para

"My Name is Arabella, and I am a pokemon trainer that caught you and named you Para-Para, and this (Rubs Vivis head) is Vivi, one of my pokemon friends" she said, as Vivi smiled and extended a vine to wave.

Returning Vivi to his pokeball, and putting it in her backpack, Bella picked up Para-Para into her arms, and walked to begin training her new pokemon. Looking around, she founded a few trainers to battle, and with poison powder and scratch, and Giga train (taught using one of Swindles TMs), getting Para-Para some , as well as Flippy, due to the experience point share. With Para-Para to Lv.15, and Flippy to Lv.10, on the lower level, Bella came across an injured Geodude "What on earth?" said Bella, running up to the Geodude, and pulling out a potion to spray on it to heal its wounds "Hay, whats wrong, who did this to you?" she asked, as the Geodude (in a gruff male voice, signaling its male) responded '_eggh, some Waco Pikachu with Golden eyes and light red fur did this, some of the guys insulted his size and it went beserk, and beated the crud out of a few of us, with some electrical attacks, I managed to get away, but only with some Cuts and brusies' _he said, as he closed his eyes to sleep off the rest of his injurys.

"Something Tells me that Pikachu is Edward Elric and parently, he is povd *sighing* (Pulls out a pokeball) well, a weird way to capture a Geodude without Battle (taps the Geodude with the Pokeball, and captureing it), well Beggers can't be choosers, and now I have two more pokemon to get to Lv.15"

Checks pokedex and sees that the Geodude (now Named Geo), is at Lv.12 "Well it's not long for Geo, hear at least" she said, putting Geos ball on her Belt-Waist, and pocketing her Pokedex and running deeper into to find the fire headed Alchamist, now a Pikachu.

(Deeper in , with Ed)

Deeper in the Cave, a Pikachu with Golden eyes, and redish fur, and light brown stripes, with a scowling face, was walking through the caves, grumbling under his breath.

'_stupid rocks with arms, and faces, calling me shortie, they are the ones who are short, those rock-headed idiots'_ said the Pikachu, who is Edward Elric _'seperated from my little brother, and awakening in this small body_ (raises his tail up and swings it with a force) _TRUTH THIS BETTER NOT BE YOUR IDEA FOR A JOKE!'_ he yelled, as the rock he struck with his tail, which struck someone "Ow, I founded you, you Hotheaded Runt" said a voice that clearly sounded female to Ed, which unfortunally, caused him to run up to where the voice is, and end up face to face with a girl with brown eyes, and brown-hair with blonde _streaks 'WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU FLAT CHESTED BITCH'_ he yelled, only for the girl to yell back 'I AM TEN YEARS OLD IN THIS BODY DAMMIT YOU HOT HEADED BRAT, AND YOU ARE A RUNT YOU GAKI, AND DON'T YOU SAY IT, I AM EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW"

The two kept yelling at each other for 10 minuts, till Count Bleck, growing tierd of the yelling used confusion to conck the twos heads together to shut them up "(rubbing her head) thank you Bleck, we really needed that" said the girl, as Count Bleck Nodded "Count Bleck asks that Arabella keeps a tounge on her temper and cussings" he said, as the Girl, now shown to be Bella, gave a wave, as Bleck went back into Bellas back pack.

"Anyway, now that that is settled, my Name is Arabella Kelly, Edward" she said, causing Ed to look at the girl, with a raised Eyebrow '_yah, and how do you know my name'_ Bella then proceeds to tell him what is going on, and how she knows all that she knows, including the apparently, that he is now looking for his brother, in this world.

'_Bella…'_ Bella, knew that the only way to find his brother is to join Bella and her team, so she pulled out a Quick Ball, and tapped Ed with it, pulling him into the ball, as Bella caught him, looking around the cave area, she placed Eds Pokeball on her waist, and

_Arabella VO: Looks like my life has gotten hectic in the Pokemon world, and now I have to find Alphonse, I pray that I can find him, before team rocket, though I wonder if he has a pokemon form himself, or is still in his armor form? Well when I find him I will learn._

**Pikachu (Edward (FMA)) Type: Electric, Lv.26 (Thanks to the random fights with the pokemon who called him short up to his capture), Gender: Male**

**Ability: Static**

**Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod**

**Move Set: Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Thunder**

**Magikarp (Flippy) Type: Water, LV.10, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Hidden Ability: Rattled**

**Move Set: Tackle, Splash, Flail**

**Geodude (Geo) Type: Rock/Ground, LV.12, Gender: Male**

**Ability: Rock Head**

**Hidden Ability: Sand Veil**

**Move Set: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock throw**

**Paras (Para-Para) Type: Bug/Grass, Lv.15, Gender: Female**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Hidden Ability: Damp**

**Move Set: Scratch, Giga Drain, Stun Spore, Poisonpowder, Leech Life**


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Snake, his assistant, and the Sound Nin**

"Out of the cave, training is done, and we are out of the cave" said an exhausted Arabella, as she fell onto the ground a few miles from the Exit of , where she had trained Para-Para, Flippy, and Geo, for 3 days in the cave to Lv.20, causing Flippy to evolve into a Gyarados, much to Bellas happiness, for future being able to surf "*Mumbling in the dirt* I do not want to know how, or why, but I did it, plus, Ed had at least adjusted with everyone else and everyone had at least got to Lv.30 after training one another, so that's another victory"

While Bella was Training, Para-Para, Geo and Flippy, under her orders that her pokemon and friends were to train together till they all got to Lv.30, which they did, much to their happiness of Bella and each other that they have grown stronger, Tom was Able to evolve into Gallade, after he removed the everstone, and touched the Dawn Shard, causing him to Evolve, walking in she had at least managed to find a second Moon Stone and Evolved both Cayor and Maxxor into Nidokings (Much to Cayors bragging rights), and Ed had discovered he can still use alchemy, by claping his tail in his paws and then slaming it down to create an item, or synthizize an item.

With that, with a few of the everstones, they created a few scarfs, earings and necklaces (chokers) out of the Everstones, to give them to any pokemon that they don't want to evolve.

"*Mumbling into the Dirt* I am gonna lay hear and not move for 7 minutes, and none of you stop me on that" she said, seriously, walking on rocks through a cave, having to lie on them and, being snuck up and bitten by Zubats is annoying and really just made the girl want to lay in the dirt that way.

But meanwhile, a pair of slainted eyes was watching the girl carefully, till silently, he picked up the girl by the scruff of her neck, and carried her away.

(Unknown Area)

"*Groan* dammed, my head feels like splitting in two (Vision is blurry as her eyes slowly focus), why does my bed feels so funny, and squishy like I am sleeping on something alive, the same with the celiling man" said Bella, as her focus returned, she sees herself, that she is in some sort of Burrow, but when she looks down, she sees that she is asleep…on a white Ekens, with Dark Blue Bands where its yellow was, slainted yellow eyes and glasses on its face, and next to her was another Snake-pokemon, a Sevivper, but it was ghastly white, and its markings were purple, its elongated fangs, were a plague yellow, and its, eyes, slainted and yellow, and sleeping in the corner were three other pokemon, a Loudred; that wore a simple tan shirt, and a camoflauge scarf around its neck and had a headband with a metal plate with a musical note on it, tied on its forehead, a Dusclops that seems to be wearing a camoflauge scarf around its neck, and wore a shirt with long sleeves that covered its arms and hands, and the same Headband as the Loudred next to it, and lastly a Chimecko, who also had a Headband, tied around its forehead, and a camoflauge scarf tied around its tail, as it laied on the Loudred.

Bella quickly putted all together that this is Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zaku, Dosu and Kin, and that she has been kidnapped for some strange reason, so she did the only natural thing to do…

"!" that's right, Screaming at the top of her lungs (cut to the outside of the Burrow as the area shakes due to my screaming), then the camera moves back into the Burrow, where Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kin, and Dosu woke up, and was surprised to see Bella screaming (however wincing in pain from the screaming), Zaku remained oblivious, due to his ability 'Soundproof', allowing him to not hear Bellas screaming.

'_Lord Orochimaru will you shut her up, she is gonna alert every trainer in the radius to our base'_ said the Chimecko, Kin said, Wraping her tail-Scarf around her ears, to drown out her Screaming, but Bella, recovered and gave a solid punch to Orocuimarus face, and grabbed two Empty Ultra Balls, and a Quick ball and threw them at Kin (Caught in the Quick Ball), Orochimaru and Kabuto (Both Caught in the Ultra Ball), captureing them instantly, before scoping them up, then jumped flipped over Dosu, pulling out a Dusk Ball, and using it to capture Dosu, Picking it up, she pocketed the pokeballs that held Kin, Dosu, Orochimaru and Kabuto into her Bag, giving the message to her friends and Poke to interagate them and explain what is going on. Calming down, she turned to face Zaku, but he was still asleep.

'*Sweat Drop* _Seriously, that boy really means it literal with Soundproof'_ she thought, before pulling out a great Ball and tapped it on Zaku and caught him, before placing his Pokeball into her Bag, before walking out of the Burrow, and outside, and sees that she is in an area close to the bridge that was supposed to be the Nugget bridge.

'_Looks like I am not too far from Celelon city _(sees a patch of grass) _well, while my friends talk with Orochimaru and his cronies, let's see if I can get a Meowth and a Abra'_ she thought, as she proceeds to work to get that.

After a few minutes, Bella had successfully caught a male Abra and named him Mumbo, and a Male Meowth she named Pickpocket. With the two new pokemon with her, Bella decited to go back to town and rest and get some more stuff for her journey, when she got a telephic tug on her mind.

'_Orochimaru wants to talk to you Bella'_ said the Voice of Vivi, as Bella sighed, and pulled out Orochimarus Pokeball from her Bag and looked through the clear Tinted ball, and sawed the Snake-Sannin, now a Seviper, look at her with a sinister smile. Not even flinching, she opened the ball and called out Orochimaru.

'_well now, Arabella-kun, we officially meet face to face to talk like civilized beings'_ he said, his smile never flinching, as he wrapped himself slowly onto Bella "*Takes a deep breath* I guess so, Orochi-Sama, like wise I am sorry for screaming like that in your hide-out, I admit I was surprised that you and your subordaments had captured me, I assumed the worst that you would have done horrible things to me, as prior to your reputation in storys of reality of fanfiction and of the Naruto verse" she said, calmly. '(Wraps up to Bellas chest) *Small Chuckle*_ well Bella-Kun, you know what they say about rumors _(is up to her ear and wispers)_ they may or may not be true'_ "And so says the man who had belived he can be Imortal by turning into a snake" said Bella, with her hand rubbing underneath Orochimarus chin.

'_ooh, you are a smart and clever one, aren't you, and very Brave as well, not even flinching at my sight, and vestuge'_ he hissed, getting closer to the girl, as Bella pushed him away and stepped out of his coils. "I am not afraid of you in your human form, I am most certinally not afraid of you as a Seviper (gives a look with a scowl and clenches her fist) Listen, I am your trainer, I caught you in a pokeball, and that marks you as a part of me in a way, so you and your subordaments are gonna have to listen to me as a leader (looks down) and as a boss" she said, firmly, then to the end softening her tone.

'(With a sharpened glare) _you don't control me'_

"(Looks with a soft eyed look, and a smile) I'm not looking for control (reaches her hand out, and gently advances), Just close friends and family to be with." She said, as she slowly approaches, her hand getting close to Orochimarus head, when it got close, Orochimaru hesitated to allow her hand to get close, then reached up and allowed her to rub his head "Its ok, everything will be ok"

'Arabellas Thoughts: _I'll make sure of it'_


End file.
